robotsupremacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Unimatrix Zero
'''Unimatrix Zero '''is a virtual reality that appears in the ''Star Trek: Voyager ''two-part episode of the same name. It is a neural-interactive construct experienced by Borg drones who possess a recessive mutation, with one out of every million afflicted with it. The construct itself appears as a lush, pristine forest with no sign of any technology or any civilisation beyond those mutant drones who can access the domain. The "Zeroes" enter the domain during their regeneration cycles and are able to exist as individuals there, maintaining a fragment of the lives they had before being assimilated by the Borg Collective. The Zeroes appear as they did before assimilation, with their original physiology and their own choice of clothing. Tens of thousands of drones inhabit Unimatrix Zero, but no one knows how the construct was created, though it is suspected that it began as a random malfunction during the assimilation of a single drone. The Collective was formerly unaware of the construct's existence and only discovered the recessive mutation in some drones in the year 2377. It is also impossible for the Zeroes to retain their memories of Unimatrix Zero in the real world. When drones awaken from regeneration and continue their work within the collective, they remember nothing and their individual consciousnesses become a part of the Borg hive-mind again. Star Trek: Voyager In the two-part episode ''Unimatrix Zero, ''Seven of Nine enters Unimatrix Zero during regeneration after intervention from Axem, a Zero who Seven knew during her time among the Borg Collective. Axem reminds Seven of her past connection to Unimatrix Zero and informs her that the Borg Queen has learned of its existence. Zeroes are being located throughout the Collective and deactivated, and Axem and his comrades are unable to stop it. Axem designed a nanovirus to mask the bio-chemical signature of the mutation, but was unable to release it into the Collective since his memories were lost upon awakening from regeneration, and so he asks Seven for help. Seven later relays Axem's message to Captain Janeway and the Voyager crew. With the assistance of Tuvok and a Vulcan mind bridge technique, Janeway is able to accompany Seven the next time she visits Unimatrix Zero. She tells Axem she is willing to help the Zeroes, but suggests that they fight back against the Collective rather than merely hiding from them. The meeting is interrupted when the Borg Queen manages to send non-mutant drones into Unimatrix Zero to identify its inhabitants and a struggle ensues. Janeway intervenes by taking a bat'leth sword from a downed Klingon Zero and uses it to defeat an attacking drone. Through the drone's eyes, the Borg Queen becomes aware of Janeway's interference and later she contacts Voyager, threatening to destroy them if they continue meddling in the Collective's affairs. Captain Janeway disregards the Queen's threats and the Voyager crew aid the Zeroes by modifying Axem's nanovirus, reconfiguring it to disable the mutant drones' cortical inhibitors, allowing them to retain their memories of Unimatrix Zero after emerging from regeneration and hopefully regaining their individual wills. Days later, the Voyager locates and attacks a Borg tactical cube and Janeway, Tuvok and B'Elanna Torres beam aboard in order to deploy the nanovirus. They allow the Borg to assimilate them, however they remain individuals thanks to a neural surpressant they injected prior to the mission. With their new Borg implants, they are able to access the cubeship's central plexus, the device that links the vessel to every other Borg ship across the galaxy. The virus is uploaded into the plexus and it instantly spreads throughout the collective, allowing the Zeroes to not only remember Unimatrix Zero in the real world but sever their connection to the hive-mind altogether. The Borg Queen locates Janeway when Tuvok's surpressant wears off, allowing the Queen to control him. Janeway is captured and the Queen establishes a line of communication with her, demanding that the captain tell her how to counteract the nanovirus. Janeway refuses and warns that the Zero resistance is now underway, which the Queen responds to by locating several Borg ships across the Delta Quadrant that have only a small number of drones among their crews that have been freed from the Collective. The Queen commands the vessels to self-destruct, killing the Zeroes as well as the thousands of drones still under her control. Janeway remains steadfast in her refusal to comply with the Queen's demands, but eventually the Borg are able to reprogram the nanovirus to target and kill the mutated drones. The Borg allow Janeway to contact Voyager and tell them that Unimatrix Zero must be destroyed and its occupants must rejoin the Collective or be wiped out by the virus. Commander Chakotay re-interprets Janeway's message as a signal to warn the Zeroes of what's coming and that Unimatrix Zero can be erased without sacrificing them. Seven of Nine, in conjunction with Korok - a Klingon Borg drone and one of the Zeroes' leaders - disrupts the interlink frequency for Unimatrix Zero after warning the Zeroes to exit the virtual reality before it is deleted. This way, the resistance survives in the real world and continues to disrupt the Collective from within. It is unknown how long the Borg resistance movement lasts after Unimatrix Zero is deleted, but several Borg ships are severed from the Collective and continue to undermine the Borg's operations across the galaxy. Category:Virtual Constructs Category:Machine Worlds Category:Machine Societies Category:Star Trek